


do not believe his lies

by stuffandsundry



Series: right before your eyes [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashed!Jack, Gen, the fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffandsundry/pseuds/stuffandsundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a fairly common theory out there that Gabriel Reyes was manipulated or brainwashed into destroying Overwatch.</p><p>Let's shake it up a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do not believe his lies

**GABE-**

_Filthy stinking traitor, liar-_

You don’t think you’ve ever been so furious in your life. He won’t listen to you, you’ve brought irrefutable proof that the United Nations is up to something and he won’t even look at it. You’re going to wring Morrison’s pasty farmboy neck until he sees sense for once in his life.

 

It’s a fight like none you’ve ever had in your time at Blackwatch. Missions there are all icy focus and grim struggle. Emotions and sentiment? Those will get you killed ( _like they killed Ana, in the end_ ). But now you’re burning hot, because this is the last fucking straw, he won’t even give you the courtesy of an impartial ear anymore, he swore he’d never let the position get to his head, _fucking **LIES**_.

 

It’s a fight that’s over very, very quickly.

 

(Later you’ll look back and realize that it was over _too_ quickly)

 

Morrison’s on the floor, panting. You’ve straddled his chest and you’ve got your hands to his throat and you are so, so tempted to just squeeze when he speaks up for the first time since he punched you in the face.

 

“Gabe?” And his voice is weak and hesitant in a way that it’s never been, which makes you hesitate for a second ( _emotions and sentiment_ ), “ ‘think… something’s wrong w’me.”

 

Your first instinct is to respond with caustic disdain, _no fucking shit Morrison there’s something wrong with you, have you just noticed that you’ve been a belligerent dick for no reason for the past year_ , but then you really start to look at him.

 

And you start to notice things. Jack’s eyes are unfocused and fever-bright, and he’s trembling in a way that you don't think has to do with adrenaline. You absently loose your hands from around his neck as he continues talking, stumbling and cutting through his own sentences like he’s afraid that he’ll be silenced before he can finish.

 

“Gabe, I- you have to understand, Overwatch has to- has to follow, no no no, follow the United Nation’s or-orders- I don’t- you were right, you were always right- follow their orders- fuck, I c-can’t, please-”

 

There’s a horrible twisting discomfort in your stomach now. All of a sudden, you’re hyperaware of the data drive you’d tucked into your armor this morning, irrefutable evidence that the UN has been responsible for multiple human rights violations. _Maybe_ , you realize, _you should have tried harder to find out who exactly Subject J was._

* * *

**JACK-**

hands on your shoulders.

 

hands on your shoulders, pressure on your chest.

 

you have to-

 

something important, you’ve forgotten something important- what are you trying to say?

 

(toomuchtoomuchstopstop **STOP** )

 

panic in your chest like a cornered animal, ripping you open from the inside. you choke on your next words, and there’s a gentle voice and a hand rubbing soothing circles on your back- when did you sit up?

 

**_Gabe_.**

 

have to tell him-

 

There is nothing wrong with Overwatch, the directive of the United Nations will not lead us astray.

~~gabe, theres something _really really_ wrong in overwatch you were right shouldnt have doubted the un is trying to bring it all down and blame it on, blame it on, not important, you need to know about the~~

bomb

 

##  **BTOOOOOOOM**

**Author's Note:**

> slightly edited from the tumblr ver. here: http://stuffandsundry.tumblr.com/post/147367138517/do-not-believe-his-lies
> 
> i want to clean them up a lil bit before i post, so the others won't be up as quick
> 
> the concept came from vickjawn's tumblr. Check out their brainwashed!morrison tag, 's good stuff in there. :D
> 
> I've only been writing fic for a lil bit, so I'd appreciate constructive criticism! Thanks for reading, lovelies!


End file.
